Patronus Love
by RespHarmony
Summary: Harry is learning how to produce a patronus, with Lupin until Lupin asks what Harry thought about... set in 3rd year
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story written, so I hope it´s not too bad This happens on the scene where Harry learns to produce a patronus in his 3rd year and the fanfic is based on the movie, not the book

Ye olde disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter books nor the movies. If I did the story would have ended differently and I would be having a bath in my money right now.

**Patronus Love**

**Chapter 1**

"I think that´s enough, for today" said Harry, feeling drained.

"That was an excellent effort Harry!" Lupin exclaimed whist he and Harry sat down on the stairs.

"If it´s not too personal, may I ask what you were thinking of?" asked Lupin

"I was thinking of my parents talking to me, just talking, I don´t even know if it´s real" said Harry.

"But Harry, if someone thinks of something that is not real or they don´t know if the memory is real, then a patronus doesn´t work, even the white mist you just conjured." Lupin explained.

Harry was silent for a while, contemplating if either to tell Lupin the truth or not. Lupin, knowing James and Lily, knew that Harry was thinking, so he didn´t say a thing. A few minutes passed and Harry finally decided that he can trust Lupin, because he knew his parents.

"Fine I wasn´t thinking of my parents, I was thinking about my first hug." Harry said not wanting to give a lot of information, even though he trusted Lupin.

"Oh, so you were thinking of young Miss Granger?" stated Lupin.

"How did you know that?" asked a perplexed Harry with a hint of a blush on his cheeks

"Well, considering the way you care about her, the way you look at her, I concluded she to be your first hug, because I´ve seen your aunt during your parents' wedding, and the only thing I saw in her eyes was disgust" explained Lupin. "Just remember if you need any help, just come to me, and when we´re in private it´s Remus"

"Thanks, Remus" said Harry, finally having a father figure to talk to.

Harry took his stuff and was just opening the door, when he heard Remus say "Just like your father, always fell for the young, bookish ones…"

Harry just turned his head, smiled at Remus and left his office, a faint smile on his face.

/scene/

Harry just arrived in the Gryffindor common room, when someone launched at him, giving him a bone-crushing hug. He saw bushy hair and smelt vanilla and parchment, and knew instantly who it was.

"Hermione, what are you doing up so late, it´s past midnight." said Harry smiling broadly.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, though she was smiling a little. Harry began to worry as soon as he saw her eyes and led them to the couch in front of the fire. When they sat down Hermione started crying a little and put her head into Harry´s shoulder. Harry didn´t know how to deal with crying girls, but he decided to trust his instincts. He put his arm around her and his head on top of hers. After a few minutes Hermione stopped crying, but kept her position the same.

Harry finally asked "What´s wrong?"

Hermione just said "Ron" and Harry understood, Ron was being a jerk yet again.

"What did he do this time" Harry asked casually.

"Well it started with Scabbers and Crookshanks, the usual, but then he started talking about how you get everything and stuff like that and that´s the only reason I´m close to you. That hurt, a lot. We´ve been friends for more than 2 years with Ron. What have I done wrong?" said Hermione feeling ashamed.

"Hermione, don´t blame yourself, you have done nothing wrong, I think he´s just jealous of how close we are. He´s jealous of how much we care for each other…." Said Harry realizing just now how close they´ve been since the troll accident in their 1st year. How much they did for each other. Harry knew he had a crush on her ever since she was petrified. _I know I have a crush on her, but now I think there is something more,_ thought Harry. Hermione smiled so wide it looked like her face would split into two.

"You´re right Harry, and now I don't care what he says, I will always be here for you, just like you're here for me" said Hermione.

Harry´s felt his heart beat so loud, he thought the whole common room could hear it.

"Well, it´s very late, I´m off to bed" said Hermione

"Me too" said Harry.

They both hugged, and Hermione did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek, and then ran off to the girls bedroom. Harry stood still for a while, touching the spot where Hermione kissed him. He finally went to bed with a wide grin on his chin.

A/N: So what did you think of the 1st chap? Was it good or bad? Reviews are welcome ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and gave me ideas and stuff to think about. You all are making me open my eyes and think outside the box. Love you guys. Also I decided to follow the real plot a little but add my own as well, so I'm not repeating things done in the real books.

**Chapter 2**

It was the beautiful morning sun that woke up the emerald eyed boy. Harry Potter had never slept so peacefully. No nightmares had plagued him. He decided that today he will tell Hermione how he feels. He was almost confident that she would feel the same way. When he sat up he noticed that the dorm was empty. He figured since it was Saturday everyone was up early, eager to get ready for another day at Hogsmeade. Harry washed himself and got dressed, ready to head to breakfast. When he descended the stairs, he saw that a certain brown eyed, bookworm beauty was waiting for him.

" Hi Harry, I was waiting for you, You ready for breakfast?" greeted Hermione.

"Hermione, I thought you´d be having breakfast at Hogsmeade, with the others." Said Harry whilst he hugged her, glad she didn´t go.

"I told you yesterday, you are more important to me than anyone, so I´m going to stay here with you, I don´t want you sneaking to Hogsmeade again." Said Hermione.

They were just outside the portrait hole, when Professor McGonagall rushed up to them. It was strange to see her so out of order.

"Potter, Granger we need to have a discussion. Follow me to Professor Lupin´s office, now." She ordered

Hermione and Harry knew this was serious, so they followed her. When the three arrived, Lupin was looking at Harry with such sorrow in his eyes.

Lupin began "Harry, we have some good news and some horrifying news."

Lupin beckoned them to sit on the chairs, so they did.

"As you know Sirius Black, the supposed mass murderer, broke out of prison. One of our aurors spotted someone heading towards Malfoy Manor, someone we thought to be dead. He was captured and thrown to Azkaban. His name, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is legally your godfather, due to the fact he was given pardon papers. That´s the good news."

Harry was very glad to hear all of this, but he didn´t dare to smile, he knew the bad news was yet to come.

"The bad news is that we know some of the slytherin students have started using fairly dark spells recently on muggleborns. We have never caught them, but we have been told by several students. I fear that Miss Granger is their biggest subject. We need to keep an eye on her."

The young two were shocked. They knew slytherins had it in for the muggleborns, but they never expected dark spells to be involved.

"What kinds of spells Professor?" asked Hermione.

This time McGonagall answered "We don´t know, but we are sure they are created by Death Eaters. Now there is nothing more to say, so please be careful and watch out. The school maybe even more dangerous than last year."

Harry and Hermione took this as their cue to leave. Only thing could describe their emotion: shell shocked.

/scene/

The duo were walking towards the Great Hall during lunch time. Everyone was still away, in the little village. They had had a lot of fun during the day; studying, visiting Hagrid and just enjoying the moments they had together. They were just about to open the great doors, when they heard someone yell "venas closetus!".

The only thing that registered Harry's mind was the fact that Hermione fell and she wasn't getting back up.

"Hermione!" Harry cried and knelt down next to her. She wasn`t breathing and she looked deathly pale.

A/N: My try in drama. Probably failed. So I tried to cover up the fail by leaving you with a cliffhanger hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter up. This part could be little bit more boring than the others, but I had to add this to the story. It explains the plot more

**Chapter 3**

Time seemed to slow down. Everything was still. He didn't know what to do. His mind seemed to stop working at the moment he needed it the most. He faintly heard someone laugh evilly and run away.

Harry Potter finally snapped out of it. Three things were on his mind: _Hermione, not breathing, Hospital Wing. _Harry picked the brunette up bridal style and ran fast to the Hospital Wing. He didn't care if he was going to pay the consequences that include sore legs and pain later, he had to get Hermione to the woman that has treated him more than anyone else at Hogwarts, the lady who had saved him from minor cuts to broken arms.

Harry pushed the door open with his leg and set Hermione down on one of the beds whilst screaming Madame Pomfrey's name. She had heard the door open and crash at the wall and came to investigate. She saw Hermione and quickly ran to the bedside to start casting the diagnosive spells faster than Harry had ever seen her do anything. Harry figured she had heard of the conditions of muggleborns in school.

"I can force a potion into her system, it will open up the veins a bit, but I fear that it will only work for a small amount of time." She ran into her office to get the potion.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, hoping against hope that everything will be alright. Tears were stinging his eyes and he let them drop. He didn´t care if someone saw him crying, he knew that this situation is between life and death and right now death was winning.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and put the potion vile on Hermione´s colourless lips and then cast a swallowing charm. It seemed to work as Hermione started to breathe, but it was still very faint.

"I´ll go get aurors, so they can investigate what happened and who cast the spell." Said the Madame and went to get the floo powder.

Harry could only nod, he didn´t trust his voice at the moment.

When Madame Pomfrey called the aurors, one of them came over. He had black hair and a moustache. He looked almost like Snape, due to the auror robes, but his face wasn´t full of hate ,but care instead. Madame Pomfrey beckoned him to follow her to the hospital part. The man was full of joy to see Harry, but not for the normal reasons. He had so many reasons he could make a giant list out of them.

"You really do look like your father. Except your eyes, you have your mother´s eyes." Said the man in a soft voice.

Harry´s head snapped backwards. He was too caught up in emotion to notice anyone enter the room.

"Are you my godfather?" He asked innocently. He recognized him because of the many pictures he´d seen saying that the man was at loose. The man standing in front of Harry looked the same, only cleaner and with a different expression.

"Yes, I am Sirius Black, the supposed mass murderer, yet loving, caring godfather." Smiled Sirius.

Harry almost ran over to Sirius, to hug him as tightly as possible. They both already felt a connection between them, that couldn´t be broken. Harry continued crying into Sirius´s chest.

Whilst they were hugging, Remus ran in. He got Madame Pomfrey´s message and ran in as soon as possible. Remus froze when he saw the scene. He was very happy to see his best mate and the boy he considered a son bond. When Harry sat down again, without noticing Remus, Sirius saw Remus and came to hug the old werewolf.

"It´s so good to see you again, Moony" teased Sirius.

"Same words to you, Padfoot" Remus teased back.

Madame Pomfrey had been enjoying the scene, but knew time was running out and she didn´t have a lot of potions to give to Hermione and brewing these potions takes at least 3 weeks.

"What happened, Mr Potter?"

"I´m not entirely sure Madame. We were walking towards the Great Hall and suddenly someone shouted a blood red spell that sounded like venas closetus, something like that. So I ran in over here and the rest, you know." Said Harry sadly.

"This must be another spell created by Death Eaters" said Remus

"No, it isn´t, it´s an ancient spell, lastly used during the time when the four founders of Hogwarts were still alive." Explained the Madame, "I have read thousands of books on ancient magic and I haven´t found a book that has the spell that we need. I just know that it closes up the veins in the body, causing the blood not to get through, so the heart will eventually stop it´s rhythm."

Harry turned pale at the information and quickly looked at Hermione, whose breathing was very faint. _I´m going to find the cure, even if it´s the last thing I do_, thought Harry.

Sirius, who was watching the whole thing, saw what a lot of people in the castle had seen. His godson was in love with the young doe eyed brunette. It was no crush, it was love, he could see it in Harry´s eyes. Somehow Sirius knew she would be perfect for Harry. How did he know that, no one knows, not even Mr. Padfoot himself. He knew he had to help his godson find the cure. Harry would need as much help as he could get. He knew the famously called `The Brightest Witch of her age` has been, is and always will be the dream of `The Boy who lived`.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all soooooooooo much for the nice reviews. They warm my heart and make me wnt to write more. Anyways This is currently the longest chapter. What´s going to happen, read and find out

**Chapter 4**

The incident had happened more than 4 hours ago. The quiet, mystical halls of Hogwarts started to fill with laughter, which was a wholly different world to the raven haired wizard, who was reading in the library looking for any information that he could get on the blood red spell. Even though Madame Pomfrey said she has read lots of books on ancient spells, Harry still did everything in his power to find the missing cure. Since the potion Madame Pomfrey gives to Hermione, to keep her alive, has started to run out, she ordered Professor Snape to make more. Harry didn't trust that man as far as he could throw Britain, but in times like these you need to join forces with people who you usually wouldn't.

Everyone was back from Hogsmeade, ready for dinner. The only reason Harry was there is because he knew he needed energy to be able to stay awake as long as possible. Harry was not the one to read much, but for Hermione he would do anything.

"Hey, Harry, where´s Hermione, I thought she´d be with you?" asked the usually shy Neville Longbottom

Harry choked in emotion once more and was about to answer, when Albus Dumbledore stood up, which startled the students, because he never stood up during the normal dinner times.

"I hope you are all full of food because I don´t have the best news for you." Said Albus, his twinkle gone from his eyes, in his sad yet grandfatherly voice.

"Today someone cursed one of our students. It is an ancient spell not used since the time of the four founders. It was considered unforgivable in their times, but since no one had used it in many years, it was believed the spell was lost. I´m not going to name the spell due to the darkness of the spell. Young Miss Granger was attacked and is currently in the Hospital Wing, fighting between life and death. Aurors are going to come on Monday and start their investigations. Also the dementors are going to be replaced by aurors. Now I suggest you go back to your houses, the school is not safe anymore." Dumbledore finished his speech and everyone went to their common rooms, except for Harry who firstly went to check upon Hermione and then to the library, to continue his research.

/scene/

A full month has passed and Harry was at a dead end. Quite a few muggleborns had been cursed, but those curses were modern and were easily either cured by a spell or a potion, but Hermione was still in the same state. Harry had read the whole restricted section and three quarters of the library. Remus had given him the access to the restricted section. Due to Remus´s furry little problem he couldn´t help Harry with the research or teach, so Sirius was hired to teach when Remus couldn´t. Both of them helped Harry when they were available, giving Sirius an excuse to help Harry and spend some quality time with him.

"There must be a fact that I´m missing" groaned Harry.

"We have checked most of the library, technically all of the parts that are useful. The quarter we haven´t checked is just the part about famous wizards." Said Sirius.

"Famous wizards. That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn´t I think of that before? Thanks Sirius!"

Out of what Sirius had heard of, Harry was acting a lot like Hermione at the moment. "Thanks for what?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey said that the spell was last used in the founders time, that means there must be some information who invented the spell!" rushed Harry.

"Do you think it could be one of the founders?" asked Sirius, sounding business-like.

"If it is, then it could be Salazar Slytherin" stated Harry

"I´m brilliant aren´t I" said Sirius

/scene/

Few weeks had passed and Harry found out Salazar Slytherin had indeed been the one to invent the spell, but there was still no cure. He had an idea how to find the cure, but for that he needed help. That´s why he was going into the dungeons with Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick and Sirius. Harry was going to ask for help from someone he loathed.

The five walked into Professor Snape´s office.

"Why are you here Potter?" asked Snape while he glared at Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"I´m trying to find the cure for Hermione and I have an idea that may lead us to it and we need your help, Professor" explained Harry

"And why should I help you?" snarled Snape

"Severus!" Professors McGonagall and Flitwick raised their voices.

Snape growled "Fine, tell me about your plan."

"I´m sure you know about the spell cast on Hermione. I found out Salazar Slytherin created the spell, but no cure. I think there may be a cure within the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry

"Where do I fit in all of this?" questioned Snape

"There might be a set of traps guarding the thing were looking for, that only you can solve. You are a Potions Master after all."

"Fine I´ll help you, but this may be the last time I will, Potter" said Snape

Harry smiled "Good, we are going tonight"

/scene/

The three teachers, two Maurauders and Harry entered the part of the Chamber where Harry fought the Basilisk, only a year ago.

"How could you fight that basilisk Harry? Look how long it is!" exclaimed the Maurauders

"I´m a natural" joked Harry.

Harry hissed at the statue, which opened after detecting parseltongue, and they entered it. There were many different objects, including statues, dark arts books and two books at the back of the chamber. McGonagall conjured a leaf while Professor Flitwick conjured some birds. McGonagall put the leaf on the first book and then the second. Nothing happened. Flitwick sent some birds to stand on one book on at the other. Still nothing. Finally Padfoot and Moony sent two stunners at the books, and still nothing.

Harry slowly went over to the books. As soon as he touched the first book a king cobra appeared out of nowhere and started to attack Harry. The snake continued to slash at Harry until he lost consciousness. None of the adults could attack the cobra, nor get near Harry. There was a force field around them. They tried lots of spells, but the force field remained there.

Snape finally, instead of using spells, poured a potion on the force field. He could get through. The snake, sensing a new victim ,started to slash at Snape while he tried to pour the same potion on the snake. His leg was bleeding a lot, when he finally got the potion poured on the snake. The snake burnt into ashes. He quickly used a spell to stop him and Harry from bleeding to death. The four others finally got through. Remus and Sirius helped Snape to his feet, while the McGonagall and Flitwick took the books. McGonagall levitated Harry and they started their journey to the Hospital Wing.

/scene/

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were inspecting the books while Snape, Lupin and Sirius were talking in the Hospital Wing. Snape was sitting in one of the beds while Sirius and Remus were standing.

"We wanted to say that we´re sorry for what we did to you when we were young." Said Lupin "We were stupid teenage boys making fun of you, just because James did." Added Sirius.

Severus nodded and they shook their hands in acceptance. The three looked over at Harry´s unconscious form. "I did it for Lily. I had been treating her son horribly and I think I owed Harry and Lily that." Said Severus. "The only reason I treated Harry badly was because he looks so much like his father, but I should have known that he isn´t like that. I had no right to treat someone like that because they look like someone I loathed."

Sirius and Remus were surprised to see him so emotional. Now they could faintly see a friendship slowly starting to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry in advance, this is going to be quite a short chapter, the next will be a lot longer

**Chapter 5**

Harry began to stir three days after the incident. He knew he almost bled to death, but he knew the books could help him.

"Oh good you´re finally awake, your godfather has been worried sick about you!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey. "He is sleeping in the chair next to you"

The Healer headed towards the chair where Sirius was snoring slightly.

"Wake up. Wake up!" shouted Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius woke in an instant to see Harry staring back at him. Sirius hugged Harry tightly "Finally you woke up, I was so worried. At least you´re alright. You know Severus saved your life."

"Professor Snape saved my life? I thought he hated me." Said Harry confused.

"He did. He hated you because you look like your father. Severus got over it though, he wants to apologize to you."

"Did anyone inspect the books?" asked Harry looking at Hermione

Sirius´s face turned to pity "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick did, but one book burnt to ashes when they opened it and the other explains how to make spells and nothing else."

Harry´s face brightened "At least the trip wasn´t for nothing."

"It wasn´t?" said Sirius.

"Don´t you understand, If the Death Eaters can make spells, so can we. We will just make light spells instead of dark!" Exclaimed Harry

"Oh, right. I was just testing you. I´m still brilliant" said Sirius

"Sure you are, Sirius"

/scene/

2 weeks later Harry finally got out of his second home at Hogwarts. He was just in the boys dormitory, getting ready to go to Snape´s office to start working on the spell, when Ron walked in.

"Hi. I´m sorry for not being around much, anyway want to play wizard chess?"

Harry knew this was hardly half-hearted apology.

"Ron. You don´t need to apologize to me, you need to apologize to Hermione, when she wakes. And for the question, No ,I´m too busy, I´ve got to go down to Professor Snape´s office." Said Harry.

"Come on Harry, we all know that Hermione´s basically dead, why fight?" said Ron

"Why FIGHT? WHY fight? I´ll tell you Ron, she is the only one who has stuck by me in EVERYTHING. I´m going to fight for HER when she has always fought for ME! She is the ONLY one who treats me as just Harry not The-Boy-Who-Lived!" shouted Harry.

"Who cares about her? She is just a plain bookworm?"

"I DO!" said Harry emphasizing the word I. And with that he left

/scene/

Harry and Professor Snape had been working on the spell for 3 weeks.

The progress was going well until they found a flaw.

"I´m able to cast it, Professor,but nothing happens. Are you sure we did everything possible?" asked Harry

"We did everything Harry. Maybe it´s because we are trying to cure an ancient spell." Said Severus. "You have to cast the spell on Hermione. If something happens, it´s only for the good side."

"Fine, let´s go" They walked towards the Hospital Wing.

/scene/

Sirius and Remus were waiting for Harry and Severus in the Hospital Wing. When they arrived Sirius and Remus started shouting over each other.

"We found-"

"The Death Eater-"

" Lucius Malfoy-"

"Unregistered animagus-"

"Snuck in-"

"Captured!" They finished together.

"I´LL KILL THAT BASTARD AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" shouted Harry

"Emm… He´s already dead… soul sucked out and everything…" said Sirius kind of awkwardly

"Oh, never mind then. I need to try that spell now, I need to see if it works." Harry said

The spell began with a very complicated wand movement, till he finally said "venas alohenitus amoris" Harry almost collapsed. The spell requires lots of energy and magical power.

Hermione moved a little and then...Nothing.

A/N: I had completely forgotten about Ron in the middle of the story LOL, had to bring him in


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_She moved, but why didn´t anything happen?_ Thought Harry, when he realized nothing else was going to happen.

Sirius and Remus went over to Harry to comfort him, they knew he was hurting inside.

"We did everything I usually do when I make spells and we added some of the points we found in the book." Said Severus "There is nothing else you can do."

Harry wasn´t listening to him, or anyone, he just kept looking at Hermione´s unmoving form expecting something to happen, willing something to happen, but knowing nothing will happen.

Tears were filling his eyes, there was nothing he could do now. He sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. The adults decided to leave Harry alone, they knew he needed time.

/scene/

Harry had been sitting at Hermione´s bed side for 2 days, not even leaving to eat. Sirius and Remus were occasionally checking up on him, trying to convince him at least to eat, but he never answered. It was as if he couldn´t hear them. Now he was alone in the Hospital Wing, waiting for something to happen.

"Hermione, please….. wake up. I know I like you, but now… I think I´m in love with you." He said softly. He kissed her softly on the lips. He was surprised to feel her kissing him back. He slowly pulled back to see her brown eyes staring back at his emerald green eyes. He was overjoyed.

"Hermione! You´re alright, I was so worried!" exclaimed Harry ad he hugged her tightly.

"Harry, what happened, I just remember being hit by a spell and then you kissing me" she said, blushing.

Harry started telling her all about what happened after she was hit by the dark spell. They talked for at least 3 hours with Hermione commenting things like "That´s Brilliant!, He´s innocent?, You did WHAT?, Snape saved your life? and You invented a spell?"

"….So you were out for almost 3 months." Said Harry

"3 MONTHS? How am I going to catch up in studying?..." and Hermione started her rant.

"You know, the day when you were hit with the spell, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend" said Harry after Hermione finished her rant

"You were?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, so will you be my girlfriend?" He was quite sure she would say yes, but he was still fairly nervous.

"Yes" Hermione smiled at Harry. They were about to kiss, when the Hospital doors opened and Sirius, Remus and Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Perfect timing!" said Harry sarcastically

Madame Pomfrey started casting spells on Hermione, while Harry stepped back to stand next to the Maurauders to see them laughing.

"How did you get the spell to work?" asked Remus

"We kissed" he said whilst blushing.

Sirius and Remus smiled. There was a lot of teasing to do now.

/scene/

It was dinner time at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall ,hand in hand. Every Gryffindor, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were cheering, partly for the fact that Hermione was back, partly for the fact Harry and Hermione were finally together.

The dinner went well, with Dumbledore giving a speech about how Harry saved Hermione´s life (Harry didn´t like the speech, he hated to be in the spotlight.) and that the end of year exams were cancelled due to the muggleborn incidents.

In the Gryffindor common room there was a huge party for Harry and Hermione, including a lot of butterbeer and teasing. Fred, George, Sirius and Remus were doing the teasing, mostly Fred and George.

"Our Ickle Harrykins is growing up!" exclaimed Fred and George, with George mock wiping his eye.

"Oh, Shut up you two!" laughed Harry.

The party was till almost 5 in the morning. Before everyone went to bed there was a loud chant of "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" The Golden pair knew they weren´t going to get out of this so they kissed, in front of the whole Common room. A loud cheer rang out in the common room.

/scene/

The students were on the train, heading home for a long summer. The train had just arrived in King´s Cross Station. Hermione´s parents were waiting for her, whilst Sirius was on the train with Harry. When they got off the train, Hermione introduced Harry and Sirius to her parents. Hermione´s parents were very nice and accepting. Sirius, being a pureblood, was very interested in muggle ways.

The Dursley´s were walking towards Harry. Vernon Dursley grabbed Harry from the collar and said "Why are you taking so long, boy?"

Harry struggled out of Vernon´s vice grip and said sarcastically "Sorry!"

"Come on then!" growled Vernon

"I´m going with my godfather, can´t keep me in your house of slavery forever." Replied Harry and walked off with Sirius.

"Where do you live Sirius?"

"You´ll see" said Sirius.

Sirius grabbed Harry´s hand and apparated them to a village, which seemed to be in Muggle London. Sirius showed Harry the house and his room.

"I´ve just got one question, why Muggle London?" asked Harry

"I´ll show you, follow me outside" said Sirius

"I hope this isn´t a prank" said Harry warily

"Nope" said Sirius.

Harry followed Sirius outside, to see their neighbors arriving. Harry recognized them immediately.

"Are you joking?" exclaimed Harry

"No I´m Sirius, you should know my name by now." Teased Sirius.

Harry shook his head at Sirius and said"We live next to the Grangers!"

Harry knew his life had changed to the better.

A/N: So I actually finished my first story. Thank you ALL who reviewed either to say what you think of the story or to give advice.


End file.
